


"Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any."

by octobersmog



Category: NCIS
Genre: I got a bit carried away with this one, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobersmog/pseuds/octobersmog
Summary: Based on the prompt: 5. "Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any."Request by Anonymous on Tumblr.





	"Don't look for any redeeming qualities. I don't have any."

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i maybe twisted this prompt a little(?) also i’m bad at making up cases lmao

Exactly how you ended up in an interrogation room, you had no idea.

There was no denying that you knew some shady people, but you didn’t necessarily do anything illegal. Sure, you’d been caught shoplifting a few times, but nothing worse than that, though your family had certainly done worse.

You didn’t know how long you’d been sat in the dimly lit room, but it had to have been more than thirty minutes. You were considering getting up and banging on the window when the door opened. A blonde woman stepped inside, a file tucked under her arm.

“Miss L/N,” she said, sliding into the chair opposite you. “I’m Agent Bishop. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Not like I’ve got anywhere to be.”

Ignoring the comment, she flipped open the file, placing a few photos in front of you. “Petty officer James Ackerman. You know him?”

“He used to hang around with some friends, you drawled, eyes dragging lazily over the photos. “Doesn’t mean I knew him.”

“You think you could name some of those friends?”

“They might be bastards, but I’m not snitching on them for some goddamned agent.”

Her fingers gripped the edge of the file a little tighter before she slammed it shut, folding her arms on top of it. “Do you have a family, Miss L/N? Wouldn’t you like to know what happened to one of them if they were murdered? Wou-”

“Don’t look for any redeeming qualities,” you snapped. “I don’t have any.”

“Fine.” She snatched up the photos and shoved them back in the file, pushing back her chair. She paused at the door, hand on the knob. “A daughter. He had a daughter. Six years old. She’s lost her father and you can’t even find it in yourself to cough up the names of your friends.” She turned to leave.

“Wait.”

You didn’t know why you said it. If you were being perfectly honest, you couldn’t care less about some guy you’d never even met before, or his daughter, but there was something about the blonde haired agent, something interesting.

Especially the eyes. Her hazel eyes were fixed on you as you reeled off each and every name you could think of. Every damn name; including your family’s. They were still trained on you when you leaned back in your chair. “What are you waiting for? Don’t you have suspects to arrest?”

“Thank you,” she said shortly, opening the door. “Maybe you do have at least one redeeming quality.”

“Maybe,” you drawled. “But you sure as hell haven’t found it.”


End file.
